Dustin Brooks
Dustin Brooks (born 1995) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. He is portrayed by Paul Butcher. Character history Personality Dustin Brooks, is Zoey Brooks' younger brother. He's the type of person that's always there for everyone, especially his sister, Zoey. He is also known to be a bit shy. Besides being his fiercest protector and closest confidante, Zoey has more recently become her brother's classmate at the newly coed PCA. A child prodigy, Dustin enjoys sharing an 8th grade geometry class with his equally savvy elder sister. He also enjoys helping Quinn Pensky with her scientific experiments, when he is not talking his way in and out of assorted sticky situations. Whenever he gets in over his head, Zoey is always the first one to rush to her kid brother's aid. Although her playing 'bodyguard' gets on Dustin's nerves from time to time, he loves Zoey too much to hold that against her. By Season 3, not only does Dustin share most of his sister's friends, but he also spends much time socializing with kids closer to his own age. When Zoey and his parents move to London, he stays at PCA. In Season 4, however, he became a little more rude, such as in the movie Chasing Zoey, when he made fun of Quinn about her falling off his bike. Although despite the fact that he was being selfish from time to time during the final season of the show, he still was shown to like Zoey's company, still helped her friends often, and was still generally kind to those around him. Relationships Trisha Kirby Dustin started dating the troublemaker, Trisha, in the episode, "Bad Girl", when they became science partners, and she wrote her number on his arm. Trisha is a year older, and a lot of trouble. Dustin begins to act "bad" to fit in and be liked by his girlfriend. Zoey finds out about Trisha, and wants Dustin to stop dating her, because she is a bad influence. Zoey tells Chase to tell Trisha to stop dating Dustin, but she then starts to "date" Chase. Dustin becomes infuriated, and "beats" up Chase for stealing his girl, but then turns her down after, claiming he is too good for her. Sandy Dustin's date in Lola Likes Chase. She was the sister of Tracy, who was in Logan's History class. Logan had been training Dustin how to get a date, but his methods of trash-talking was too much for Tracy. Dustin, on the other hand, was more successful with Sandy, and the two were still together at the end of the episode. It is unknown what happened to her after that. Quinn Pensky Dustin's date to prom. Logan picked Dustin as Quinn`s date and Quinn picked Stacey as Logan's date so no one would be aware the two were dating. Dustin said yes because he knew Quinn was one of Zoey's best friends. Dustin took her to prom on his bike. Dustin laughed at her when she fell off, so she used her nerve pinch on him, rendering him unconscious. When Quinn and Logan revealed that they loved each other, Dustin, realizing that Quinn had used him, left in a huff. Trivia *Despite being a main character, Dustin only appears in 25 episodes out of 65 in Zoey 101, which is only 38.46% of the episodes, and the least of all Zoey 101 main characters, except Dana and James who were only starbilled in one season each, while Dustin had star billing for all four seasons. He is also one of the only two main characters who has never gone a full season with being present in every episode, the other being James Garrett. *He's afraid of animals, as seen in Welcome to PCA and all throughout Quinn's Date. *Dustin apparently doesn't have very good eye sight, as mentioned in Bad Girl. He also mentions possibly getting glasses in the future. However, he was never seen wearing glasses on-screen after this episode. *When he was in fourth grade, he found out he can make sounds that sound like animals underwater. (Chasing Zoey) Gallery : Click here to see the gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Male characters